N.E.M.B.A.S. SpartanMIV AI Suit
The Basis of Origin The N.E.M.B.A.S. SpartanMIV AI Suit is an armor system mentioned by Donnie Yun in his personal journal. It would appear to be the last planned phase of the N.E.M.B.A.S. project. At the time the N.E.M.B.A.S. project began, Yun had planned on the MKIV suit featuring the following upgrades: *Nano bots for automatic repair of both the suit and the user. *Next-gen fusion-plasma hybrid power system. *Atmospheric insertion systems. *Active AI transfer protocols. *Limited shaping of the energy shield (partial overlaps, airfoils etc.). Atmospheric insertion would allow a Marine to free-fall from space without a reentry vehicle, such as the Shuttle, but would most likely require a drag chute or parachute. Note that reentry in NEMBAS armor has been done multiple times intest raining, but is most likely outside both the Mark 1 through 3 design specs and has proven fatal. Duke-316 performed an extremely low-orbit reentry when he lept off of the Forerunner during a training excersice, yet was knocked unconscious with a large dent inflicted on his right breastplate while wearing the NEMBAS Powered Assault Armor/Mark III. A Marine commented that Duke had fell a minimum of two kilometers, due to the exosphere extending 600 km above Earth's surface, this was hardly a reentry. Though not many specific features and aesthetic qualities are mentioned in its single appearance, NEMBAS Powered Assault Armor/Mark IV is described to be visually similar to the Mark III. It is mentioned as being lighter than the Mark III and is capable of upgrading itself and healing the user passively when in standby via nanotechnology. The Helmet The NEMBAS Helmet is one of the most vital aspects to the NEMBAS system. It is made of Titanium and contains key features like a Heads Up Display that links to the brain and hands, and can identify equipment and display information about it when it is picked up by the wearer. Another feature is the direct neural interface system which connects to a Marine's neural implants. Two core processor chips are implanted into the subjects skull in the rear of the head. This is essentially comparable to an on board computer using parts of the human brain for processing - when the connector at the rear of the subjects head and receptors in the brain link to the helmets on board sensors it creates the neural link needed to move the NEMBAS suit. The helmet also contains other equipment to protect and aid the user in hostile conditions. This includes: filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide air to the wearer during EVA, thermal and motion sensors, communications, solar-powered lighting, and imaging and video gear. The helmet also contains the A.I housing, where a ship-borne A.I chip is inserted, located on the back of the helmet. Titanium Alloy Outer Shell The outer shell of the NEMBAS armor is comprised of a fairly thick titanium alloy. This plating covers the chest, arms, hip, legs, calves, feet and hands. This alloy is very resilient, can take significant punishment, and is nearly impervious to small arms fire. While enough shots from armor piercing rounds will breach the outer shell, the suit can take a few glancing blows from them without compromising the armor. The outer shell of the all NEMBAS suits is covered with a refractive coating to help disperse the heat experienced from Covenant energy weapons. However one or two direct hits from any Plasma weapon will compromise the armor plating. Titanium Nanocomposite Bodysuit Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding is a thick black armored bodysuit. This suit has numerous functions, small but vital to the safety and survival of the wearer. The bodysuit is made of a titanium-based material, making it very strong and yet very flexible. It also serves as another layer of protection against ballistics attacks and is coated with a heat resistant material to disperse heat from Plasma weapons. Hydrostatic Gel Underneath the armored bodysuit is a gel-filled layer, this gel layer regulates the temperature of the suit and can re actively change its density to conform to the wearer's shape - the temperature inside the suit is controlled by the moisture absorbing cloth suit underneath the hydrostatic layer. The hydrostatic gel layer can also be pressurized to various levels to potentially save the wearers life should the wearer be subjected to high G forces or a high velocity impact; however, over pressurizing this layer can cause nitrogen embolisms Shield First used on the Mk II, and later refined on the MkIII, the energy shield device is reverse engineered from Yun Corp technology. For decades the attempts at cracking their technology had met with failure after failure, some had given up and others in the scientific community believed the energy shield technology could never be cracked. However at some point before the MkII a breakthrough was made and for the first time Yun Corp had successfully cracked and improved upon the technology. Pressure Shield The Pressure Seal is a vital component to the NEMBAS system, it keeps the system airtight, underwater or in space. The seal is very strong and will only break under extreme pressure, such as in a high velocity impact or when the Hydrostatic Gel has been over pressurized. Automatic Biofoam Injectors Introduced on the MkII models Biofoam injectors is an integral part of the systems ability to keep a Marine functioning in battle. Biofoam is a medical gel that is used to fill and seal a wound automatically, it is also used to treat any infection that could occur as a result of the wound. The process of injecting, or applying the gel to a wound,however it is extremely painful and is only a temporary solution; medical attention must be sought soon after to ensure survivability. Force-Multiplying Circuits Located throughout the armor, these systems boost the force applied by the user. They make hand-to-hand combat easier, but also make the armor difficult to adjust to; a slight motion can be translated into a potentially harmful one if not conducted correctly. For this reason it is only possible for Marines to use this armor, as their strengthened bodies are able to withstand the increased power and speed of movement, which, in un-augmented human bodies, results in broken bones or death, due to spasms caused by the pain of broken bones. Category:Information